The Curse of the Scorpion King
by BlackMoonDarkness
Summary: Grace Carnahan is back to help her brother and sister defeat Imhotep and the Scorpion King. You must read The secret daughter before reading this one. This follows the second film almost exactly except for a few changes to include Grace. DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except Grace and her back story, all credit goes to the film makers and respective people.
1. Chapter 1

"Egyptian"

"English"

 _memory_

 **Chapter One**

Grace Carnahan was confused. Nine years had passed since she and her siblings had faced the High Priest Imhotep, her sister Evy had soon married Rick O'Connell and had a son called Alex who was now eight. Rick, Evy, and Alex had gone to Thebes in Egypt several days ago, leaving Grace and Jonathan in London to look after their manor that they had purchased with the treasure from Hamunaptra.

What had Grace confused? She had just received a letter from a woman named Meela asking to meet with her. So naturally, her curiosity got the better of her and she headed to the local park to meet this strange woman. She arrived a little early so she sat on a bench, looking onto the duck pond, watching the sun set.

She didn't have to wait long, a black haired woman stood in front of her and she felt very familiar. Grace stood up and as she did so the woman seemed to morph slightly, she was wearing Egyptian clothes and makeup, and then she morphed back to how she looked now. Grace was used to getting visions from her past life and she recognised the familiarity from her past easily. "I am Meela." The woman said. "I am your mother in this life and in your past life. I am Anck-su-namun's reincarnation." Meela stated without waiting for Grace to say anything first.

Grace stood with her mouth open for a moment, trying to register what she had been told. She knew she had been adopted by the Carnahan's from birth, but never did she think she would meet her birth mother. And now her birth mother was here claiming she was her mother in her past life too. "Ho-why-what?!" She finally stuttered out.

"Please, sit." Meela said. Grace nodded numbly and sat back on the bench. "Let me explain. I gave you up for adoption when you were born into this life because I was young, just out of my teens, I couldn't handle the responsibility of raising a baby alone. I checked up on you from a distance for years as you grew up. Several years ago, I remembered my past life as Anck-su-namun and realised that you were my daughter then too. We are destined to be together- you, me, and Imhotep. The perfect family, three sides to a pyramid." Meela said.

As she spoke memories were storing themselves in Grace's mind of Anck-su-namun. Up until now she had mainly received memories of Imhotep throughout the years and very few of her past mother. "Imhotep is dead. I sent him back to the underworld. Besides, that was three thousand years ago, time has moved on. I am not Akila anymore and you are not Anck-su-namun." Grace said firmly.

"We can bring him back, together." She insisted.

"Hell no, lady! I may have a few of Akila's memories but that doesn't mean he means a god-damn thing to me. I still don't know what he even did to her that was so bad." Grace swore. Rick had clearly been rubbing off on her.

"You don't remember?" Meela's eyes widened. Grace shook her head; the things she could remember were trivial, like him spending time with her. She remembered the love Akila once felt for him and the undying loyalty she once had but each memory was tinged with sadness. "Seti discovered that you weren't of his blood, he had reason to suspect Imhotep was your father so he confronted you both. Seti was going to kill you but he offered a way out-"

"-If Imhotep admitted he was my father, I would have been exiled not killed." Grace cut off. The memory began to form in her mind.

 _Akila and Imhotep stood before Seti._ _"_ _Imhotep, my faithful priest. Nefertiri has told me of a terrible thing. She claims she saw you and Akila last night, spending time with each other, she claims she heard you call her daughter and in return she called you father."_ _Seti addressed Imhotep._

 _Akila looked at her father in worry._ _"_ _Pharaoh, I have never bared any children. As far as I know, Akila was in her bedroom last night. I, myself, was in the study."_ _Imhotep lied._

 _The pharaoh nodded._ _"_ _Unfortunately, I have been suspicious about Akila's true parentage for a while now. I have decided that the girl is to be executed with her powers stripped from her." _

_"_ _No!"_ _Akila screamed._ _"_ _I have done nothing wrong!"_ _She insisted._

 _The pharaoh looked at her with an unreadable emotion on his face,_ _"_ _I must be absolutely certain that my line is pure."_ _He said and then looked back at Imhotep._ _"_ _Imhotep, if the girl is yours then I urge you to speak now. I will spare her life; exile her instead, if you admit to bedding my mistress. Though your life and Anck-su-namun's will be forfeit."_ _Seti offered gracefully._

 _Akila looked to her father again, she knew he would tell the truth now. Her father wouldn't let her die. She looked at him with hopeful eyes but he didn't even look at her._ _"_ _My lord, I swear upon Osiris and all of the Gods that I have never laid with your mistress nor have I ever bared any of my own children."_ _Imhotep swore._

 _Akila's eyes filled with tears and she glared at her father with a burning hatred._ _"_ _I accept your oath, as High Priest you would not invoke the Gods wrath by lying. You will execute her yourself and be sure to strip her powers from her."_ _Seti ordered. Imhotep bowed lowly and called his priests to take Akila to the preparation chamber._

 _The young girl screamed, pleading her innocence the whole way. Feeling nothing but fear for what was to come and hatred towards her father. She was placed onto a stone table and tied to it as Imhotep prepared what he needed._ _"_ _Please, help me, father. You don't have to do this."_ _Akila begged._ _"_ _Help me!"_

 _He stepped towards her, shaking his head and Akila glared at him, her burning hatred showing in her eyes as tears streamed down her face._ _"_ _I will never forgive you for this. I hate you!"_ _She spat._

 _Imhotep looked hurt at her words before speaking an incantation, her powers being ripped from her body painfully. Akila screamed in agony as they were removed._ _"_ _Only when you forgive me will your powers return."_ _He said to her before picking up the knife._

 _Their eyes met for a moment._ _"_ _You will never be forgiven. You will never earn my forgiveness. I hope the Gods punish you for this."_ _She said bitterly, not hiding her hatred. Imhotep hesitated for a moment before plunging the knife into her chest._

Grace gripped her chest and gasped. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and she realised Meela was holding her. Getting a hold of herself, Grace wiped her tears away. "Where were you? Why didn't you stop him?" She asked struggling to separate herself from the past.

Meela removed her arms from around Grace. "I did not know until too late what Seti had ordered. By the time I was told, you were already dead. Imhotep and I didn't speak for months afterwards but I could tell he regretted his choice as soon as he had done it." Meela explained. "He would do anything to earn your forgiveness. It is the one thing he truly craves." She added.

"Well he's not going to get it. I told you, I am not Akila, I am Grace." Grace insisted. Why wouldn't these people just understand?

Meela shook her head. "You might have a different name but you are the same person. You have the same personality, the same features, and the same spirit. The only thing holding you back is your lack of memory, you don't remember everything, and you don't remember how close we all were as a family- even with Imhotep having to be careful." She explained. "I, on the other hand, am only Anck-su-namun in body, I have her memories but I am not her in spirit. Imhotep will fix that when we bring him back."

Grace rolled her eyes but she couldn't help but think on her words. "I'm not going to bring him back. End of story. Now if you don't mind, my _real_ family will be getting home soon." Grace emphasised the 'real' and stood up.

The sun had set fully and she knew Evy, Rick, and Alex would be getting home any time now. Meela looked hurt by her words and grabbed her wrist. "I am still your mother in this life. But in this life we are meaningless without each other." She said.

Grace pulled her wrist free and walked off shaking her head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Grace walked up to the house, still thinking about what she learnt. She didn't even register the car outside as she walked through the front door. She found Evy showing Alex a book in front of their luggage; they'd clearly only just gotten home. "Hey, where have you been?" Evy asked as she noticed her walk in with a frown on her face.

Grace blinked in surprise and shook her head clear. "Just had the weirdest experience of my life, I'll explain later." She said glancing at Alex. "How was your trip?" She asked.

"Simply wonderful. We found the bracelet of Anubis; did you know it's the year of the scorpion?" Evy said very quickly before turning to a box and trying to open it. "Alex, where's the key?" She asked.

"Umm..." He trailed off as he looked in his pocket. He shrugged sheepishly.

Evy dug through his pockets frantically. "Alex, I'm serious. If you've lost that key you're grounded." She said sternly.

"I haven't lost it, I just can't find it. There's a difference." He replied matter-of-factly.

Grace snorted and walked over to Rick's sword collection hanging on the wall before she completely lost it. "Well you'd better start finding it then!" Evy replied also amused by him.

"Good evening." A male voice said.

Grace spun around and found a large, bald, black man standing in the doorway. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" Evy ordered moving Alex behind her.

Grace took a sword off of the wall. "I'm looking for the chest of course. Give it to me now." The man ordered.

Alex grabbed the chest off of the table as Evy ran over to Grace, grabbing a sword. "Get out of my house." Evy warned holding up her sword.

"Woah. Mum, Aunt Grace, maybe not the best idea." Alex said in surprise.

"Alex, get back." Evy told him as the man looked surprised at Grace's name.

The man was joined by more men. "Definitely not the best idea, I think it's time to call for dad now." Alex suggested in fright as he took a step back.

"Now I will kill you and take it anyway." The man said as if he wasn't just going to do that anyway.

"I think not." Said another voice behind them. Evy and Grace looked behind them and saw Ardeth Bay walking up to Evy and Grace.

Ardeth held his blade tight in his hand as he faced the men. "Ardeth, what are you doing here?" Evy questioned.

"Perhaps explanations are best left until later." Ardeth was tense. Ready for battle.

"Ardeth Bay." The man placed.

"Lock-nah."

That was the cue for the fight to begin. Grace was fluent with her sword, memories coming to the surface of her fighting lessons with Anck-su-namun. She heard machine gun sounds upstairs and knew Rick was having some trouble of his own. Grace focused solely on the men she was fighting and not what was going on around her. She glanced at Evy and for a moment saw her dressed in Egyptian clothing. A memory came forward of Evy fighting with Anck-su-namun whilst Akila watched in amazement. The name Nefertiri came forward in her mind and Grace knew it to be the name of Seti's daughter.

Shaking the memory away she got back into the fight. Her mind storing memories of Nefertiri as she did so. "Mum look out!" She heard Alex shout. Grace looked just in time to see Evy getting knocked out and carried away by one of the men.

But as she was distracted another man hit her across the head sending her into unconsciousness. Lock-nah threw a dagger at Ardeth who just barely avoided it before Lock-nah and his men left with the chest. "Mum." Alex cried. A smash was heard upstairs, like a window breaking, and then they heard a machine gun outside.

Ardeth and Alex went outside and saw Rick and Jonathan outside as two cars drove off. "Dad! Dad!" Alex shouted running up to Rick.

Rick knelt down and pulled Alex into a hug, relief on his face. "Son, you're alright." He muttered into his hair. Alex nodded into his shoulder.

Finally the father and son separated and Rick noticed Ardeth. "O'Connell." Ardeth bowed.

Rick grabbed him and swung him around against the nearby pillar. "What the hell are you doing here? Actually, scratch that, who the hell are those guys and where are they taking my wife and Grace?" He demanded getting into his face.

Ardeth released himself of Rick's hold before pulling out a picture from his coat. "My friend, I am not sure. But wherever this man is, Grace and your wife will surely be." He showed everyone the picture.

Alex grabbed it and studied it closely. "Hey, I know him! He's the curator; he works at the British Museum." Alex said eagerly.

They all looked at him. "Are you sure?" Ardeth held Alex's arms.

"You'd better believe it. He spends more time there than he does at home." Rick said with a nod. They turned to the car and walked towards it, knowing their destination. "Okay, you're here, bad guys are here, Grace and Evy's been kidnapped, let me guess..."

"Yes, they've once again removed the creature from his grave." Ardeth confirmed.

Jonathan pointed his golden stick, the only treasure he had left, at Ardeth. "I don't mean to point fingers but isn't it your job to make sure that doesn't happen." He said accusingly.

"The woman who is with them, she knows things, things that no living person could possibly know. She knew exactly where the creature was buried." Ardeth explained. "We were hoping she would lead us to the bracelet, she obviously did; now they have it."

"I wouldn't get too nervous just yet." Alex pulled up his sleeve as they stopped at the car, revealing the bracelet.

Ardeth grabbed Alex's arm, studying the bracelet. "Is that gold?" Jonathan licked his lips hungrily.

They all looked at the bracelet. "When I put it on I saw the pyramids of Giza, and then whoosh straight across the desert to Karnak." Alex said dramatically.

"By putting that bracelet on you have started a chain reaction that could bring about the next apocalypse." Ardeth said seriously causing Alex to gasp.

Rick pointed to Ardeth, "You, lighten up." The finger moved to Alex, "you, big trouble." The finger moved to Jonathan, "and you, get in the car." He ordered.

They all climbed into the car and Rick drove off, heading for the museum. "I'm sorry if I alarmed your son but you must understand, now that the bracelet is on his wrist, we only have seven days before the Scorpion King awakens." Ardeth said seriously.

"We? What we?" Rick questioned.

"If he is not killed, he will raise the army of Anubis."

Jonathan leaned forward. "I take it that's not a good thing?" He said.

Rick and Ardeth looked at him incredulously. "He would wipe out the world." Rick said dryly.

"Oh, the old wipe out the world ploy." Jonathan leant back in his seat clutching his golden stick.

"Whoever can kill the scorpion king, can send his army back to the underworld or use it to destroy mankind and rule Earth." Ardeth explained.

"So that's why they dug up old Imhotep, he's the only guy tough enough to take out the scorpion king." Rick said with an 'oh' sound.


	3. Chapter 3

"Egyptian"

"English"

 **Chapter Three**

When Grace came back into consciousness she found she was in the museum. A group of men were bowing and chanting around a fossilised rock that Grace could just about make out Imhotep inside. To the other side of the room she saw Evy tied up on a board looking around.

Grace was hulled up to her feet and pushed forward into the circle of chanting men and then Meela approached with the book of the dead. "Akila, you will resurrect Imhotep." She ordered as she opened the black book.

Grace snorted. "I already told you, there is no way in hell I'm doing that! You'll have to do it yourself." She said with a laugh.

"We can't, a different incantation must be read this time and it must be done by a High Priest or someone blessed. Read from it, or we will kill your friend." Meela pointed towards Evy who had several guns pointed at her.

Evy and Grace locked eyes. "Don't do it, Grace!" Evy shouted. The guns cocked ready to fire. Grace looked between Meela and Evy before finally nodding and taking the book. "No! Don't do it!" She yelled.

"I have no choice. I'm not losing you, Evy!" Grace snapped back. She turned to the open book in her arms and found the right page. She glanced at Meela again and seeing an unrelenting glare she sighed. "Ahm kum Ra. Ahm kum Dei. Eem eekdo, ricumear, kwek mumbye. Eeshi Reesha Ree, rakham she, rakham she, rakham she." She chanted ignoring Evy's shouts for her to stop.

She finished and the groups chanting stopped when a hand smashed out of the fossil. Meela took the book from her and handed it to someone else in the group. The fossil smashed apart and the mummy burst out with a roar. He stumbled around for a moment before his eyes landed on the curator. "What year is this?" He asked.

"It is the year of the Scorpion." The curator said without fear.

"Truly?" Imhotep asked. The curator nodded.

Imhotep then turned around and saw Meela. "I am Anck-su-namun reincarnated." Meela introduced.

Imhotep touched her hair. "Only in body." He circled around her. "But soon I shall bring your soul back from the underworld and our love will once again be whole." He said stopping in front of her.

The mummy seemed to have not noticed Grace yet. "I have a gift for you." Meela said and pointed to Evy.

"Her!" Imhotep cried.

"I knew it would please you to watch her die." Meela said and Grace's eyes widened as the men around Evy picked up the board she was on, carrying her to a flaming pit.

"The underworld awaits you." Imhotep told Evy who began to struggle.

"No!" Grace screamed and ran towards Evy only to be grabbed by Lock-nah who held her securely.

Imhotep looked at her, noticing her for the first time. "Burn her!" Meela ordered.

"Rick!" Evy cried. The men lifted the board up and tipped it into the fire pit. Rick jumped through the flames, landing on the board, sending the men to the floor. He cut the ropes off Evy's wrists and ankles as Ardeth opened fire from on top of a balcony.

Lock-nah released Grace as a gun battle ensued and she ran over to Rick and Evy. Following them up the staircase as Ardeth shot at some flammable boxes causing them to explode. "Go, go, go." Rick ordered as they reached Ardeth.

They paused on the balcony as Imhotep released four mummies from the dust in an urn. "Destroy them." Imhotep ordered.

The three of them ran for it. They ran out of the doors but Evy doubled back to drag a bench in front of them. "Honey, whatcha doing? These guys don't use doors." Rick called as he pulled her away.

They ran around the side to find an empty car and then a double decker bus pulled up with Jonathan driving. "What's wrong with my car?" Rick asked, staring at the bus.

"I was forced to find an alternative means of transportation." Jonathan said nervously.

"A double decker bus!" Rick said incredulously.

"It was his idea." Jonathan pointed at Alex.

"Was not!" Alex defended.

"Was too!"

"Just go!" Grace ordered as they piled onto the bus.

The mummies smashed through the wall and ran after the bus, jumping on top of Rick's car, crushing it. "No, no, not my car!" Rick cried in despair. "Oh I hate mummies!"

"Glad to see me now?" Ardeth asked.

"Just like old times, huh?" Rick agreed before going up the stairs with his revolvers. Rick and Ardeth fired their guns at the mummies that were crawling along the sides of buildings and jumping onto the bus.

A mummy finally made it onto the bus and knocked Ardeth's gun away from him before throwing him down the other end of the bus, leaving scratch marks across his chest. "Turn Jonathan!" Grace ordered as the mummy turned on them. Jonathan turned sharply, losing control over the wheel temporarily as he swerved around other cars.

Rick's gun fell onto the engine as the mummy slashed at Ardeth again. Evy picked it up and fired, blowing the mummy in half. She fired it again and the mummy flew out the window. Jonathan turned into a road, rapidly approaching a low bridge. Rick saw this from the top of the bus where he was having his own fight with a mummy and ducked down.

The bus went under the bridge, ripping the top off. When it came out of the tunnel Rick stood up, pushing the debris off of him, the mummy he had been fighting got taken out by the low bridge. Jonathan finally stopped on the tower bridge. "Great driving, Uncle John." Alex cheered as he and Grace went up to the driver's seat to pat him on the shoulder.

Rick came down the stairs looking a little dazed but unharmed. "Hey, you alright?" He asked Ardeth who was looking a little worse for wear.

Ardeth nodded, lying against the side of the bus. "This was my first bus ride."

Rick grinned at him and then beckoned over Evy. "What would I do without you?" Evy asked as she reached him.

"Get a life." Alex said with a grimace that Grace shared.

Rick and Evy began kissing as Grace and Alex surveyed the damage up the stairs. That's when Alex got snatched off the bus. Grace didn't have time to react before she too was pulled off by two men. "Alex!" Rick shouted running off of the bus.

Alex and Grace were stuffed into a car and it sped off with Rick chasing after it on foot. Another man pushed a button and the bridge began to rise. The car slowed down a little to let the man in before speeding off again. Rick was forced to stop on the other side of the bridge.


	4. Chapter 4

"Egyptian."

"English"

 **Chapter Four**

Rick was holding Evy, sitting on the steps to the bus when Ardeth came over to them. "Please, do not fear for your son my friends. They cannot hurt him for he wears the bracelet." Ardeth reassured.

"Alex is wearing the bracelet?" Evy looked at Rick.

Rick nodded distractedly. "When he put it on he said he saw the pyramids at Giza then the temple at Karnak." Rick explained.

"Yes and when they reach Karnak the bracelet will show him the next step of the journey." Ardeth added.

Evy looked worried. "If we don't get to Karnak before them, we won't have any idea where to look for them next." She said biting her lip.

"Aren't we forgetting someone?" Jonathan said. "What about Grace? I mean it's good Alex has someone familiar with him but why did they take her too?" He asked.

Ardeth looked thoughtful for a moment. "Perhaps the creature wishes to earn her forgiveness still." He said.

* * *

Lock-nah carried Alex through the train whilst, behind them, two men pulled Grace along. They entered a room on the train to find Meela and the curator looking at the book of the dead. They looked over at the door way when they entered. Lock-nah put Alex down as he said, "hey that's the book of the dead!" and Meela walked up to him, putting her hand on his head.

"What a bright little child. Your mother must be missing you terribly. If you wish to see her again, you'd better behave." She said removing her hand.

Alex snorted. "Lady, I don't behave for my parents. What makes you think I'm going to do it for you?" He asked.

Grace winced, he needed to stop being mouthy. She knew the only reason he was alive was because he still wore the bracelet. Meela took him by the chin, "because your parents wouldn't slip poisonous snakes in your bed, when you are sleeping." She said in an almost sing-song voice.

Alex gasped and stepped back. "It's okay, Alex. I'm here." Grace reassured, unable to hug him due to her restrainers.

Meela looked at Grace with a smirk but before she could say anything the curator spoke. "Lord Imhotep wishes to meet with them." He said.

"Now we will see how brave you are." Lock-nah said with a chuckle as he pushed Alex forward. Lock-nah led them through the coach and to another room.

He opened the door and pushed Alex in with Grace being pushed in by her restrainers after him. Lock-nah sent Grace's captors out of the room and shut the door behind them. Grace stood next to Alex and felt him hold her hand as Imhotep, who was wearing a black cloak and mask, turned around to face them. "I know you can understand me little one." He said to Alex. "So you must listen carefully because it is you who are the chosen one, you who will take me to Ahm Shere."

Lock-nah looked a little scared when Alex said, "and if I don't, what if I get a little... lost?"

Imhotep chuckled darkly. "You have strength little one. You are your fathers' son but I know something you don't. This bracelet is a gift and a curse." Imhotep used his powers to lift Alex's arm with the bracelet on up, he studied it for a moment before letting it fall back down. Imhotep then picked up an hour glass and turned it over before placing it back down. "The sands of time have already begun to fall against you."

"Yeah, yeah, I already know that the minute I put the bracelet on, seven days do I have before the scorpion king wakes up." Alex said with a roll of his eyes.

Grace squeezed his hand in warning. "Did you also know that if you do not enter the pyramid before the sun rises on that very morning, that the bracelet will suck the life out of you?" Imhotep said darkly.

"That bit I missed." Alex said with a bit of fear. "Hey wait a minute! That means I've only got five days!"

"Then I believe it would be best for you if you didn't get lost, don't you?"

"My dad is going to kick your arse." Alex said firmly.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, Alex." Grace said knowing they got lucky last time. At her words Imhotep lifted his mask to reveal his rotted, corpse like face.

Alex gasped and clung to Grace's side. Imhotep looked at Grace now and realised she was glaring at him with hatred. "Your mother told me that you remembered what happened." Imhotep stated flinching slightly at the hate in her eyes.

"I did. You chose your life over your daughters." Grace spat.

She still couldn't believe he did that! "You still look so much like you did then." He stated sadly, reaching a hand for her but then dropping it. "Akila... forgive me. I made the wrong choice; I regretted it from the moment you died. I wish I had told Seti the truth, I cannot tell you how truly sorry I am. In my heart I know I've failed you." Imhotep said softly.

Grace could hear the love in his voice and it stirred up the memories in her mind. Part of her wanted to forgive him knowing that he truly was sorry, but she knew what he did was unforgivable. Tears clouded her eyes as she smiled at him in a cross between sadness and disbelief. "You honestly expect me to forgive you? After what you did?" She laughed. "I told you three thousand years ago I would not forgive you and I meant it. You don't deserve my forgiveness. At least the Gods have punished you for your lies." She spat, not really noticing she was speaking Egyptian.

Imhotep was speechless for a moment and Grace almost felt bad for making him look so sad. "I only hope, in time, you will forgive me and we can be a family once more." He finally said.

Grace stepped up to him, letting go of Alex's hand temporarily, her anger at him stopping her from being afraid. "Never." She swore and then grabbed Alex's hand, storming from the room. Lock-nah followed after them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Rick, Evy, and Jonathan approached large wooden doors with a sign on it saying 'magic carpet airways'. As they reached it the door opened and a skinny, weasel-like man wearing a flying helmet and a patch over one eye came out. He froze as he spotted them, "Izzy, hey!" Rick greeted.

Izzy whimpered slightly before running back through the doors, slamming them shut and locking them. "He definitely remembers you." Evy stated with a wry smile.

"He's just a little shy." Rick said with a small smirk. "Jonathan, get the bags." He ordered.

"Oh, I can't." Jonathan said lazily as if it pained him. "My hands are full." He held up his golden stick.

Rick snatched it from him. "Now!" He threatened him with it.

"Right, I'll get the bags." Jonathan agreed and walked away.

"I'll deal with the flight details." Rick said and pulled out a gun. He shot the door lock which fell off with a thump.

Evy rubbed Rick's arm, "honey, you're not a subtle man." She broke to him.

Rick looked at Evy as he put his gun away. "We don't have time to be subtle." He said and kicked the door open.

They walked through and down some steps towards Izzy who was scrambling to a desk where a man was asleep. "He doesn't look happy to see you." Evy commented.

"Never turned me down yet." Rick stated as they reached him.

Izzy picked up some scrolls and charts. "Whatever it is. Whatever you need, I don't care, forget it O'Connell. Every time I hook up with you I get shot." Izzy cried in fear. "Last time I got shot in the arse, I'm in morning for my arse; remember that bank job in Marrakech?"

"Bank job?" Evy questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"It's not like it sounds." Rick reassured quickly.

"Ah! It's exactly like it sounds." Izzy contradicted. "I'm flying high, hiding in the sun; wild boy here flags me down, so I fly low, the next thing you know I get shot! I'm lying in the road with my spleen hanging out and I see him going off with some belly dancer girl."

"Belly dancer girl?" Evy said angrily. "Izzy, I think you and I should talk." She said with a stern glare at Rick.

"As long as I don't get shot." Izzy agreed.

Rick threw a pile of money at Izzy, "quit your whining, you're gonna get paid this time."

"O'Connell, look around here, what do I need money for? What the hell am I going to spend it on?" Izzy asked as he gestured around with a hand.

Rick pointed Jonathan's golden stick at Izzy. "I'm gonna keep this short. My little boy and sister-in-law is out there, and I'm gonna do whatever it takes to get 'em back." Rick said with determination.

Izzy stared at the stick. Rick moved it from side to side and noticed Izzy following it. "O'Connell, you give me that stick there, you can shave my head, wax my legs, and use me for a surf board." Izzy told him, his eyes never leaving the stick.

Rick threw the stick at him and Izzy dropped his scrolls to catch it. "Didn't we do that in Tripoli?" He asked. Izzy smiled. "Say, when did you lose your eye?"

Izzy lifted his eye patch, "Oh I didn't, just thought it made me look a bit more dashing." He said with a smile.

Rick grabbed it and yanked it off with an eye roll. "C'mon let's get to work." He said.

The four of them headed out of the camp and after stepping out of the wooden doorway they stopped in front of twelve horses and riders. Ardeth Bay dismounted and handed the reins to another man before approaching them. Izzy looked them over and paled, "I knew it, I'm gonna get shot." He mumbled.

Ardeth stopped in front of them. "These are the commanders of the twelve tribes of the Medjai." He explained. "Horus." He called, holding up and arm.

A hawk flew off one of the Medjai's hands and landed on Ardeth's arm. "Pet bird." Jonathan stated.

"My best and most close friend." Ardeth replied. "He will let the commanders know of our progress, so that they may follow." Ardeth then turned to the Medjai leaders and raised his other hand, "Allahu mana." They raised their hands back before riding off. "If the army of Anubis arises, they will do all they can to stop it." Ardeth explained turning back to his friends.

The group walked around the edge of the camp, rounding a corner to find a balloon with a gondola under it. "Isn't she beautiful?" Izzy gushed as they stopped just in front of it.

"It's a balloon." Rick stated bluntly.

"It's a dirigible."

"Where's your airplane?" Rick demanded angrily.

Izzy waved him off. "Airplanes are a thing of the past." He said.

"Izzy, you were right." Rick pulled out a gun.

"I was?"

"You're gonna get shot."

Izzy threw his hands up, "Woah! She's faster than she looks, and she's quiet, real quiet. Great for sneaking up on people, which is a very good thing. Unless of course we go for your approach- marching in face first, guns blazing, and getting your friends shot in the arse." He said bitterly.

Rick put his gun away and they all got into the gondola. "Why can't you people ever keep your feet on the ground?" Ardeth muttered as the rope was cut and they took off.

* * *

Lock-nah, Alex, and Grace were sitting at a table on the train. "Why'd he call you that name? And why does he want you to forgive him?" Alex questioned unable to keep his silence anymore.

Grace looked at him and sighed. "Three thousand years ago, Imhotep and Anck-su-namun had a daughter called Akila. When Akila was fifteen, Imhotep was caught with her, the Pharaoh's daughter, Nefertiri, overheard them speaking. The Pharaoh already suspected Akila's true parentage and so confronted them both. Seti offered to spare Akila's life if Imhotep admitted to being her father but Imhotep chose his life over hers and so Seti ordered Imhotep to kill her." Grace explained.

She knew Lock-nah was listening as well and wondered how much he already knew. "But why did he call you that?" Alex persisted eagerly.

"Imhotep believes I am his reincarnated daughter. And he craves his daughter's forgiveness for what he did." Grace said. "That's why I'm here isn't it?" She looked at Lock-nah.

Lock-nah's hard brown eyes met hers for a moment before he nodded once. "Are we there yet?" Alex whinged trying to bait their captor.

"No."

"I need to go to the bathroom." The younger boy said.

Lock-nah glowered at him angrily before getting up. "Stay there." He ordered Grace who nodded in answer. Lock-nah took Alex down the train and opened a door to a smelly little room, he pushed the boy in and Alex looked around in disgust. "Make it quick." Lock-nah ordered.

"Hey, reading material." Alex cheered noticing the pile of cut up newspaper to wipe with.

"Now!"

"I can't go when someone's watching." Alex said childishly. Lock-nah turned his back in answer, "I don't trust you, you'll look." He said. Lock-nah looked back in offense before swearing in Arabic and leaving the room, slamming the door behind him.

Lock-nah went back to the table to find Grace still sitting there, staring out of the window as Karnak approached. Alex tried to break the bars on the window when he was left alone but they wouldn't budge. Deciding to use the toilet, Alex lifted the lid up to find lots of excrement inside. "Oh my God, doesn't anyone round here know how to flush a toilet." He cried and pulled the chain.

The waste splashed out onto the tracks below and Alex got an idea. He shoved the toilet out of the way, seeing the tracks race past underneath. He grabbed the communication cord and pulled, making the engine driver slam on the breaks. The train stopped and Alex fled out of the hole across Karnak.

Grace heard gunshots and saw Alex out of the window heading for the temple. Grace stood and ran off of the train before Lock-nah could react. She caught up to him just as he pulled his arm down, "you saw the next destination?" She asked. Alex nodded his eyes wide. "We need to find a way of telling your parents." She said quickly as Imhotep approached them. He was now fully regenerated and Grace briefly wondered who he had killed.

Imhotep raised his hand and Alex lifted into the air, then he wagged a finger at him tutting. With his other hand he grabbed Grace's arm and led them away. He lowered Alex down when they reached a covered area and with a flick of his hand attached a chain to Alex's ankle, chaining him to something in the sand.

The mummy then pulled Grace away, telling Lock-nah to keep an eye on Alex as they left. He led her to a pool where Meela was already kneeling, Grace pulled against him now, trying to get her arm free. "Do not fear, my daughter. Here I will return your memories fully and then you will remember our love." Imhotep soothed. He reached out his other and stroked her face.

Grace wanted to pull away but found she couldn't. Her body unconsciously leaned into the touch and she felt a wave of love for him come over her. Imhotep lead her up to the pool and pushed her down to kneel next to Meela who looked at her reassuringly. Imhotep knelt down next to Grace and spoke, his words holding magic in them.


	6. Chapter 6

"Egyptian"

"English"

 _memories_

 **Chapter Six**

Back on the balloon and Rick and Ardeth were talking whilst Rick was fiddling with his knife, Evy was staring over the edge of the gondola, Jonathan was staring longingly at his gold stick, and Izzy was piloting. "If a man does not embrace his past he has no future." Ardeth stated wisely.

"Even if I was some sort of sacred Medjai. What good does that do me now?" Rick questioned doubtfully.

"It is the missing part of your heart." Ardeth held his fist over his own heart. "If you embrace it, if you can accept it- you can do anything."

"Sounds great." Rick said sarcastically. "What can we expect from our old friend Imhotep?"

Ardeth frowned as he stroked his bird. "His powers are returning quickly, by the time he reaches Ahm Shere, even the scorpion king won't be able to stop him. We can only pray that Grace does not forgive him."

"Right the whole forgiveness thing. Are you ever gonna tell us what the hell he wants forgiveness for?" Rick asked with a roll of his eyes.

"For getting her killed. It was Imhotep who killed her under Seti's orders, Imhotep chose his life over hers and he has regretted it since the day Akila died." Ardeth answered.

"It is time to remind you of who you are." Evy heard a voice say in her mind as she looked over the desert. A vision formed in her mind as she heard it: Imhotep, Meela, and Grace were kneeling beside a black pool. "And of who we are together. For our love is a true love, an eternal love, our souls together as one, forever." Imhotep's voice continued.

 _The vision shifted and Evy saw a younger version of her sister running around a room with Anck-su-namun chasing after her. Both of them were laughing as Evy watched from around a corner._

 _Another vision started and Evy, dressed in Egyptian clothing, was crying over a dead animal when a younger Grace approached, also dressed in ancient Egyptian clothing. Evy tried to push her away as the girl who could have been no older than five or six put a hand on the dead animal._ _"_ _Ah fitelar coh leeon, mes uh owwise." __Grace chanted. A glow surrounded the animal and then it twitched before standing up._

 _Six year old Grace smiled at it happily but Evy didn't look happy._ _"_ _What did you do?!"_ _She shouted at the younger girl before pushing her over._

 _Imhotep entered the scene and saw what was going on, young Grace ran to him for comfort and Imhotep picked her up._ _"_ _She was trying to make you happy." __Imhotep told Evy as the younger girl cried into his shoulder._

That vision also faded and Evy struggled to make sense of it as another one started. _It was dark, late at night, and Evy was peering around a corner, her eyes wide as she watched Imhotep and a fifteen year old Grace interact. And then her lips formed into a smirk as a plan took a hold. Morning arrived and with it Evy went to find the Pharaoh_ _before telling him what she had seen that night, the pharaoh promised her he would take care of it._

Evy watched as the vision changed. _Seti and Imhotep watched along with a crowd as two girls in gold masks started to fight with swords. One knocked the other down and she lifted her mask, it was Evy in ancient times as Nefertiri. The other girl also lifted her mask to reveal Anck-su-namun,_ _"_ _Put your mask on. Let's not scar that pretty face."_ _Anck-su-namun said with a cocky smile._

 _Nefertiri didn't listen and instead got up to continue the fight. The fight continued for a while but it finally ended with Anck-su-namun kneeling over Nefertiri._ _"_ _You are learning quickly, Nefertiri. I'll have to watch my back."_ _Anck-su-namun said slightly out of breath._

 _"_ _Yes... And I'll watch mine." __Nefertiri replied also out of breath._

 _Seti came down the steps of his throne applauding._ _"_ _Bravo, Bravo. Who better to protect the bracelet of Anubis than my lovely daughter, Nefertiri." __The Pharaoh said waving a hand towards the younger girl who had now stood up._ _"_ _And who better to protect me than my future wife, Anck-su-namun. "_ _Seti said and the crowd applauded as she took a bow. Seti hugged Nefertiri,_ _"_ _well done, daughter."_ _Evy watched as Imhotep walked past Anck-su-namun and they gazed lovingly at each other._

The vision shifted again to see Nefertiri on a balcony at the palace. _She was gazing out across the courtyard and saw Anck-su-namun arrive onto another balcony across the courtyard followed by Imhotep. Nefertiri watched as the two kissed and she looked away as if her eyes had been burnt. Seti arrived onto the balcony and Imhotep hid. The pharaoh approached Anck-su-namun who was leaning against a statue; he raised a finger at her, seeing her smudged body paint._ _"_ _Who has touched you?"_ _He demanded._

 _Imhotep appeared behind him and the pharaoh spun around._ _"_ _Imhotep? My priest!"_ _The pharaoh said shocked as Imhotep drew the pharaoh's sword. Anck-su-namun stabbed him from behind with her knife and the pair stabbed at the pharaoh._

 _Nefertiri looked away again, unable to watch, and looked down in the courtyard where the Medjai were standing._ _"_ _Medjai!"_ _She called. They looked up at her._ _"_ _My father needs you!"_ _She pointed across to the other balcony and they ran towards the building._

Evy screamed and fell out of the balloon, Rick dove after her and grabbed her ankle. _Imhotep was dragged out of the room by his priests as the Medjai tried to break down the door. The Medjai finally made it through and Anck-su-namun stood over the Pharaoh's body with the knife in her hand._ _"_ _My body is no longer his temple."_ _She said before stabbing herself in the stomach with the knife._

The visions finally stopped and Evy found herself being pulled back into the balloon by Rick and Ardeth.

* * *

At the pool Imhotep was reading from the black book of the dead as Meela mimed stabbing herself. Grace had yet to come out of the visions she was seeing as a black mist rose up from the pool and covered over Meela's body. Grace came out of her trance as Meela's eyes opened. The two lovers looked at each other for a moment, "Anck-su-namun." Imhotep held a hand over her cheek.

Anck-su-namun placed her hand over his. "Imhotep." She said in barely a whisper.

The two looked over at Grace, whose mind had finished storing her memories now. She knew now why the Medjai, Imhotep, and Anck-su-namun had insisted so hard that she was Akila. Meela had been right, Grace realised, when she had said she was Akila in every way except for a lack of memory. But now she had her memories back and with them the knowledge of how close the three used to be. "Akila, do you now have all of your memories?" Imhotep asked.

Grace stood up from her kneeling position and looked at them. "Yes," Grace confirmed. "But don't think for one moment that I will be forgiving you!" She snapped. They both seemed saddened by her words and Imhotep was about to say something but she beat him to it. "No! I don't want to hear any excuses. How could you?!" She yelled, tears streaming from her eyes. "We were so close. Had it been the other way around I would have died for you! ...But you lied to Seti and the Gods! You killed me without remorse; you stole my powers preventing me from resurrecting myself!" She screamed at him, tears still pouring down her face.

"I had no choice. Please understand that." Imhotep said remorse and regret showing on his face.

"Yes you did!" Grace screamed before taking a deep calming breath. "You did have a choice. You could have told Seti the truth. Or you could have smuggled me out of the palace and told him I was dead. You had more than one option but you chose to kill me." She had stopped screaming now but her voice still expressed her upset and anger.

Grace found Anck-su-namun holding her close in a hug and she relaxed into it briefly. She looked him up and down in disgust. "Anck-su-namun may have forgiven you but I never will." She spat at him before pulling out of the hug and leaving to find her nephew.


	7. Chapter 7

"Egyptian"

"English"

 **Chapter Seven**

On the balloon the group were sitting down talking about Evy's experience. "Evy, I know you haven't exactly been yourself lately with all these dreams and visions-" Rick began worriedly.

"-No, no, they're memories from my previous life. Honestly, I'm not losing my mind, it makes perfect sense now." Evy reassured.

"And that's the reason we found the bracelet?"

"Exactly, I was its protector not long after Akila was killed." Evy said with a nod.

Ardeth turned to Rick, "now do you believe my friend, clearly you were destined to protect this woman."

Rick nodded once in a disbelieving way. "Right. She's a reincarnated princess and I'm a warrior for God."

"And her son is the way to Ahm Shere. Three sides to the pyramid. It explains why Akila chose now to reincarnate herself, she must have known her father would be resurrected nine years ago and knew she had to stop it. The fact that she chose the form of Evelyn's adopted sister makes it all the better. This was all preordained thousands of years ago." Ardeth explained.

"And how does the story end?" Evy asked biting her lower lip in nervousness.

"Ah, only the journey is written, not the destination." Ardeth replied cryptically.

Rick rolled his eyes, "convenient."

* * *

The balloon finally landed at Karnak and Rick and Ardeth raced across the sand to the nearby train. They jumped on; pointing their guns but the train was empty. "We've lost them." Ardeth said when they both jumped off the train.

"Rick!" They heard Evy shout from the ruins of the temple. The two men ran off in the direction of the shout and found Evy crouched by a chain on the floor, she was clutching a tie in her hand as she pointed down at a little sandcastle. "Alex left us his tie and he made a little sandcastle. It's the temple of Aida Philae."

"'Atta boy, Alex." Rick said proudly. They raced off to the balloon again.

* * *

The balloon landed on the island and Evy found Alex's coat in the sand, she removed it to reveal another sandcastle. "The great temple of Abu Simbal." Evy said. Ardeth wrote on a small scroll before attaching it to Horus and releasing him.

* * *

The camel ride had been a long one and Grace was glad for a break when they reached Abu Simbal. Alex had been leaving sandcastles for his parents to find and was making another one as Grace watched Imhotep who stood in a lake of water. She spun around at Alex's cry and saw Lock-nah holding Alex up, he had been caught making the castle. "Lock-nah, put the boy down." Imhotep ordered as he too turned to see what was going on.

Lock-nah obeyed him and placed Alex down who ran to Grace. She pulled him in close as Imhotep turned to Alex. "I hope your parents enjoyed the journey." He said before turning back to the water.

Imhotep raised his hands and the water lifted up into a wall. Everyone stumbled backwards as Imhotep threw his arms forward causing the water to move at a rapid pace towards a dirigible balloon.

* * *

The balloon was quiet as they all stood still listening, then Izzy turned around and saw the wall of water coming towards them. "We're in trouble!" He shouted.

The rest of the group spun around to see Imhotep's face appear in the water. Ardeth pushed Horus up, "Horus, up!" He commanded and the bird took flight out of the waters path.

Imhotep controlled the water and opened his mouth about to swallow the balloon. "Izzy! Turn right! Starboard! Starboard!" Rick commanded.

Izzy started up the engine and the balloon raced forward as Imhotep's mouth closed, just missing them. The balloon flew round the rocks with the water following after them, the water crashed into some rocks, soaking them all as the balloon went through a small gap in the rock. "Something, someone forgot to mention?" Izzy said out of breath as he straightened himself.

"Ah, people." Jonathan called as he noticed the large oasis beneath them.

They all looked down and gasped at the beautiful sight. "Ahm Shere." Ardeth told them.

Rick picked up his binoculars and through them he saw a gold pyramid in the distance. "He's back! Hang on!" Izzy cried as he noticed the wall of water had caught up to them. The balloon shuddered slightly and then the engine cut out, making the balloon stop. "Well that's not good." Izzy muttered before shrinking down as the wall came closer.

"Hang on." Rick said as the wall of water crashed around them. The balloon went down, water still coming at them, and then they crashed into the ground, the water going back to where it came from. The group clambered out of the wreckage, shaken but alive. "We're gonna get my son and Grace and we're gonna want to get out of here fast. So make this thing work Izzy." Rick ordered after they had grabbed a few bits from the wreck.

Izzy looked at him in disbelief. "This thing is filled with gas, not hot air, gas, to get this thing off the ground, where am I going to get gas from? Maybe I could use hot air but d'you know how many cubic meters I'd need? It's too big!" He cried.

Rick patted him on the shoulder. "If anyone can fill this thing up with hot air, it's you." He reassured. Ardeth called Horus and gave him a message as Jonathan grabbed his golden stick and hid it in his jacket.

Evy, Ardeth, Rick, and Jonathan headed out to the jungle, leaving Izzy with the wreckage. "So, Rick, what's the plan?" Jonathan asked.

"Let's find some higher ground."

A gun shot rang out and Ardeth swung round, his face shocked. "Horus! I must go." He cried seeing his faithful bird fall from the sky.

"Wait a sec!" Rick called.

"I must let the commanders know where we are. If the Army of Anubis arises-"

"-I need your help to find my son." Rick cut off desperately.

Ardeth looked at him for a moment, debating with himself internally before he nodded. "Then first I shall help you."

"Thank you." Rick said gratefully. The group continued into the jungle.


	8. Chapter 8

"Egyptian"

"English"

 **Chapter Eight**

They walked through the jungle for what seemed like hours and finally they could see the pyramid through the darkness. "Yikes, I'm in trouble now." Alex said nervously as they gazed at the pyramid.

Grace took his hand and squeezed it reassuringly. "Now may I kill him?" Lock-nah requested.

"My Lord, now there is no need for the boy..." The curator trailed off.

"Yes, but we need the bracelet, it will unlock the army of Anubis." Imhotep agreed with a nod of his head.

The curator looked at Lock-nah, "the bracelet is the key, retrieve that bracelet."

Lock-nah smiled darkly. "With pleasure." And he stalked off through the line of men to find Alex.

The men all stopped and everyone looked around, noise was coming from the trees. "Fan out, eyes open, guns up!" Lock-nah ordered as he made his way through the line. "There you are. The time has come, little one." He smirked as he spotted Alex and Grace.

Grace was just about to tell Alex to run when screaming came down the line. The three of them looked and saw men being attacked by pygmies. From above Grace could hear gunshots and looking through the darkness she spotted Evy and Jonathan firing into the crowd. "Let's get out of here." Grace said to Alex.

She took him by the hand and together they fled the attack. "Alex!" They heard Rick call. Alex stopped in his tracks and Grace looked around. Spotting her brother-in-law through the trees, she pointed him out to Alex who took off with Grace in tow.

Rick spotted them and ran towards them, scooping Alex up in his arms when they met. They then ran, Alex in Rick's arms, away from the ambush. They kept running until they couldn't hear anymore screams and then Rick put Alex down. Evy pulled him into a hug as she and Jonathan reached them, before doing the same to Grace, hugging her tight. "Who are those creepy little pigmies?" Jonathan asked.

Alex started to pull at his parents hands, "Come on mum, come on dad, we have to get to the pyramid, we have to get the bracelet off now!" He cried desperately.

Jonathan was slightly out of breath as he said, "leave it on, Alex. Looks good on you."

"No, you don't understand. If the sun rises today and Alex isn't in the pyramid then the bracelet will kill him." Grace explained quickly.

They turned behind them to see the sun slowly started to peak out above the trees. "Oh my God." Evy cried. Together they ran off in the direction of the pyramid, pygmies chasing after them.

They ran through the trees, ducking low branches, and jumping over logs. "Hurry up Jonathan!" Rick called as he began to lag behind. He then pulled out a stick of dynamite and lit it, Rick threw the dynamite at the pygmies, who caught it and started playing with it.

The dynamite blew up, killing the pygmies with it. Alex stumbled and tripped, holding onto the bracelet. "Dad, the bracelet." He moaned.

The sun was rising rapidly so Rick scooped him up and ran ahead of the others to the pyramid. Rick ran through two lines of Anubis statues, the sun almost at his heels. Alex and Rick threw themselves up the steps and into the pyramid just as the sun gleamed off the jewel on top. They lay on the ground gasping for breath. "You know," Rick said in between breaths. "It's not easy being a dad."

"Yeah," Alex agreed. "But you do it really well." The bracelet opened and Alex pulled it off his arm before throwing it across the sand.

Evy, Jonathan, and Grace ran up to the Anubis statues and stopped. "They made it, thank God." Evy cried in relief as they panted for breath.

Anck-su-namun appeared around an Anubis statue and stabbed Evy in the stomach. "No! Evy!" They heard Rick shout. Anck-su-namun walked away as Rick and Alex ran out of the pyramid.

Imhotep threw Jonathan across the sand with his powers and then Imhotep and Grace locked eyes for a moment as he followed Anck-su-namun towards the pyramid and then he broke the eye-contact. Rick had reached Evy now and held her in his arms. "Jonathan, Grace!" Rick called.

Grace approached him and Alex as Jonathan was groaning, trying to pick himself up. "She's going to be alright isn't she, dad?" Alex cried.

"She'll be fine, she'll be fine." Rick said to him before looking at Grace who had tears in her eyes. "Take him, just take him." He said to her. Grace nodded and held Alex in her arms, both of them crying now. "Oh God, you're gonna make it, you'll be fine. What do I do? What do I do, Evy?" He begged to his wife.

Jonathan finally reached them, having picked himself up, and hugged Grace and Alex. "Take care of Alex, I love you." Evy muttered.

"No! No Evy! Evy- no. Come back, come back." Rick begged as she died in his arms. Everyone was crying now as Rick kissed her forehead, holding her tight. Then Rick stood up, darkness in his eyes, "stay here." He ordered them before he marched off into the pyramid.

Jonathan knelt down to Evy's body and took her hand. There was silence as Alex and Grace parted, both looking at Evy's body. "You can bring her back, can't you Grace?" Jonathan suddenly asked. Grace stared at him for a moment as she thought about it. "Like you got rid of Imhotep before?" He continued.

Grace frowned. The book of the dead and the book of the living both seemed to work for her, even without her powers. It could work but she didn't know the incantation. Grace nodded once in determination, "but I'll need the book of the dead."


	9. Chapter 9

"Egyptian"

"English"

 **Chapter Nine**

Imhotep and Anck-su-namun were deep inside the pyramid when they started walking down some stairs, torches in rows either side of them. They reached the bottom of the stairs and as Imhotep stepped on a scorpion design on the floor black shadows engulfed him before finally leaving him. He stood shocked for a moment before trying to use his powers.

The gold ornaments he tried to lift only rattled and Imhotep looked at his hands in horror. "The great God Anubis has taken my powers; it seems he wishes for me to fight as a mortal." He said to Anck-su-namun. They continued down the hall and stopped at a doorway. "I must face the Scorpion King alone." He told her.

Imhotep removed his robes, leaving just cloth covering his bottom parts. "No, you must not!" Anck-su-namun cried. They stared at each other with love for a moment. "Without your powers he will kill you!"

Imhotep grabbed the black book from her hands. "Nothing can stop us. It is our destiny." He said.

Anck-su-namun snatched the book back and placed it on a stone slab, taking his face in her hands. "I don't want to lose you again." She said softly. They kissed and before she could stop him, Imhotep ran through the doorway. "No! No!" She shouted after him.

* * *

Meanwhile, out in the desert, Ardeth and his tribes of Medjai stood facing the pyramid. Hundreds of black mounds rose from the sand and they formed into Anubis warriors. It was Anubis's army. Ardeth raised his sword, copied by the men behind him, and then they charged at the army. The army roared before charging at them.

* * *

Jonathan approached Anck-su-namun, who turned, sensing his presence. "It's time someone taught you a lesson, wench. This is for my sister." Jonathan said with his fists in the air.

Anck-su-namun smirked at him and approached, leaving the black book on the stone. Alex and Grace snuck around and Alex took the book from the stone.

* * *

Rick walked into a room where Imhotep was whacking an enormous gong. Rick charged at him through the flames of the torches and fires with an axe in his hand. Imhotep blocked his blow and they both stood in front of each other. "So, you wish to kill me, and then you would kill him and send his army back to the underworld. This I cannot allow." Imhotep raised his fists.

The ground shook and Rick nearly fell into the pit of souls. He righted himself before he attacked Imhotep, the fight began.

* * *

Anck-su-namun hit Jonathan and he stumbled back, hand going to a now bloody lip. "Is that all you got?" He asked pathetically. Anck-su-namun grabbed two knives in answer. "Hurry up, Grace." He called in fear.

Alex held Evy's cold, still hand as Grace flipped through the pages of the black book before finally stopping at a page. "I hope this works." She muttered. "Ahfitelar Ha menree, Sheena co, owwise mesga, coolarah, coolarah, ahmenophus." She chanted.

A golden glow covered Evy's body and her eyes opened.

* * *

Ardeth rode his horse, swinging his sword and took off one of the jackals heads. The fight was intense and still going strong and then he got pulled off his horse. He stood to his feet quickly and readied his sword.

* * *

Imhotep and Rick's fight was becoming just as intense as the Medjai's fight. Fire pits and torches had been knocked over and they were now locked in a battle with a pair of axes each. They stood with their arms raised; the axes locked together, in front of large, golden doors.

They froze in their position and turned their heads towards the doors as they slowly opened. They looked at each other again before coming to a decision and pushed away from each other, facing the doors. A ginormous half man, half scorpion came out of the doors.

Rick and Imhotep ran in different directions and the Scorpion King followed Imhotep. Seeing this, Imhotep threw his axes into the pit of souls and fell to his knees. "I am your servant." He cried with his arms across his chest.

The Scorpion King stopped for a moment, his tail twitching slightly. "We shall see." He said.

Imhotep lifted his head slightly. "But he was sent to kill you." Imhotep pointed at Rick.

The Scorpion King turned to face Rick and Rick looked startled. "Oh boy." He muttered as the Scorpion King charged towards him. Rick ran and the Scorpion King chased, knocking things over, trying to catch him.

* * *

Anck-su-namun ripped Jonathan's coat with her knife and as she went to stab him again a hand grabbed her arm, it was Evy. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" She said.

"Evy." Jonathan cried in relief.

Alex and Grace came round from behind the stone where they had resurrected Evy. "Take Alex and go and help Rick." Evy ordered.

"But-"

"No buts Alex. I'll be just fine." Evy said, her eyes never leaving Anck-su-namun.

Jonathan took Alex's other hand and the three of them left Evy and Anck-su-namun to their fight. "We did it Uncle John, we did it." Alex cheered as they walked down the hall.

"Right Alex, now let's go and help your dad." He said. And the three took to a run to find Rick.

Evy grabbed two knives off the wall before facing her opponent. "Nefertiri." Anck-su-namun tested.

"Anck-su-namun." Evy replied.

Anck-su-namun smiled, knowing Evy had remembered. "Good." She said. And then they fought, just like they had three thousand years ago.

* * *

Back in the desert and the Medjai had finished off the last Jackal. Cheers went up and the men rejoiced. Ardeth, however, wasn't rejoicing. He looked around and then ran onto a dune; the men stopped celebrating and followed him.

On top of a distant dune a black mass was descending on them. The army of Anubis had returned. "Allah, help us." Ardeth cried.

* * *

Rick stopped in his tracks as he noticed pictures on a wall. He looked at them and spotted a picture of his tattoo on one of them. He pulled his sleeve up and compared it for a brief moment before looking at the rest of the pictures. And in them he saw the golden stick that Jonathan had being turned into a spear. "Okay, now I'm a believer." Rick muttered.

Jonathan, Alex, and Grace ran into the room. "Rick!" Grace and Jonathan called.

Rick turned to them. "Jonathan! It's a spear. That gold stick thing, it's a spear." Rick shouted across the room.

Jonathan took it from his coat and looked it over. "It doesn't look like a spear." Jonathan commented.

"No, it opens up into one!"

"Yeah, yeah." Jonathan agreed blindly.

"It opens up into a spear." Rick mimed with his hands before freezing as he heard something.

Rick slowly turned around to see the Scorpion King behind him. Rick, Alex, Jonathan, and Grace all screamed and Rick ran for his life again. Rick got picked up by the Scorpion King and flung across the room. "Rick!" Evy cried seeing him go as she ran into the room.

"Evy?" Rick said in disbelief as he picked himself up. He moved out of the way as the Scorpion King tried to get him again.

Alex and Jonathan fought over the stick as they tried to get it to open. Anck-su-namun and Evy fought again, in the doorway of the room. Grace spotted Imhotep stalking towards Jonathan, "The spear of Osiris." He said.

Grace's eyes widened, Osiris? She snatched the spear from Jonathan's hands. "Why did no one say this was Osiris's spear?" Grace muttered angrily as her hands ran across the gold, it shimmered at her touch.

"What does that matter?" Jonathan asked as he watched her.

Grace sighed as she read the inscription that had showed itself barely visible on the stick as she touched it. "Akila was blessed _by Osiris._ She had _Osiris's_ powers." She reminded.

"Quick!" Alex cried. Evy was pushed up against a wall by Anck-su-namun and Imhotep had almost reached them.

Grace twisted the top and bottom of the spear in different directions while saying, "Lazo poorlaree." And the stick opened into the spear.

"Jonathan, throw it! Kill the Scorpion King; send his army back to the underworld!" Evy choked out.

Jonathan took the spear from Grace. "Step aside, Alex. I'm a professional." He said snottily before raising the spear.

Jonathan threw the spear at the Scorpion King but Imhotep caught it in mid air, swinging it around a bit before aiming it at the Scorpion King himself. "The army of Anubis shall now be mine." He said and then he released it.

It flew through the flames. "Rick!" Grace and Evy shouted. Rick leaped forward and caught it, just as Imhotep had.

Imhotep fell to his knees. "No!" He screamed dramatically, with his arms in the air.

Rick rolled with the spear before turning to the Scorpion King just as he jumped at him. The spear entered the Scorpion King's chest, "Go to hell, and take your friends with you." Rick ordered fiercely as he leant back over the pit.

"No!" Imhotep cried again, standing just inches away from Rick and the Scorpion King. The Scorpion King dissolved into black sand.

* * *

The army of Anubis was almost on top of the Medjai again. "Till death!" Ardeth cried, copied by some of the others. He readied his sword and the Army swarmed them, black sand went through the Medjai causing them to fall. Then the sand lifted and the Army was gone. Ardeth and the Medjai stood and realised it was over.

Ardeth raised a hand to the sun, praising the Gods. And then black sand shot out from the pyramid, swirling around it. Ardeth watched as Ahm Shere was about to destroy itself, the sand went back into the pyramid and it started to fall in on itself.

* * *

Rick and Imhotep fell over the edge of the pit and were holding on by just their fingers as the souls of the underworld tried to pull them in. "Evy, No!" Rick called and Grace looked at Evy. She had a determined look on her face as she looked between Rick and the falling rocks. "Get out of here! Just get out of here now!" Rick ordered.

Evy ran forward, dodging the rocks and dove towards Rick, grabbing his arm. She pulled but the souls were pulling him down even harder. Grace looked at them struggling and knew her sister wouldn't be able to save him on her own.

Before she could even think she ran towards them. "Grace, no!" Jonathan shouted as he held onto Alex. Grace weaved in between the rapidly falling rocks and grabbed Rick's other arm just as he let go.

"Anck-su-namun! Help me! Help me!" Imhotep called desperately as Evy and Grace together hauled Rick back over the edge.

Anck-su-namun looked between him and the rocks. "No." She shouted as she fled the room. Only to trip and fall into a pit of scarabs down the hall, being eaten alive instantly.

"Anck-su-namun." Imhotep muttered sadly with tears in his eyes as he realised she had never truly loved him. "Akila." He called. Grace stopped halfway back to the doorway, Evy and Rick continued on, not noticing she had stopped. "Akila, help me." He begged tearfully.

Grace hesitated. She wanted to help him; he was her father after all. But he didn't help her when she needed it and she knew she couldn't trust him. What's to say he wouldn't kill her family if she did save him? "Grace c'mon! Leave him! We need to get outta here!" Rick shouted at her from the other side.

"Help me." Imhotep begged again, his fingers barely holding on.

Grace looked between her family and Imhotep again before making a decision, she turned to Imhotep. "What, like you helped me when I begged you?" She said bitterly. She shook her head with tears in her eyes as she made the hardest decision of her life, "Goodbye, Father." She continued, calling him father for the first time since she died.

Grace then ran to her family missing Imhotep's sad and regretful look as he chose to let go of the edge and fall into the pit.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

The group ran outside of the pyramid and saw everything being sucked into the sand. Making a quick decision they started to climb up the side of the pyramid to the top. They reached the top and found no way out, "Rick, we're trapped." Evy cried.

Rick looked at her, not knowing what to say so they all hugged each other, thinking they are about to die when a large balloon arrived through the mess. "Alright, hurry up, hurry up." Izzy hurried from inside.

"Go, go!" Rick ordered. He lifted Alex on first and then Evy and Grace climbed on board, quickly followed by Rick.

Jonathan climbed up last but fell, he screamed as he went but thankfully Rick caught his leg. "Pull him up!" Izzy shouted.

"Wait! Wait!" Jonathan cried as he spotted the large jewel on top of the pyramid point. "Lower me down, lower me down!" He demanded.

"Jonathan, it's not worth your life, you idiot!" Grace shouted to him.

"Yes it is!" He insisted. Rick lowered him down a little and Jonathan grabbed the jewel. "Yes, I got it!" Jonathan called.

The balloon went up as Ahm Shere disappeared into the sand. Rick pulled Jonathan onto the balloon and they lay on the floor panting. "O'Connell, you nearly got me killed." Izzy complained after they were safe.

"At least I didn't get you shot." He chuckled as he pushed himself up.

"Izzy, thank you! Thank you!" Evy cried and kissed him on the cheek.

Izzy blushed. "What the hell have you been messing with this time?" He demanded.

"Oh you know, the usual: mummies, pygmies, big bugs." Rick gestured with his hands. Ardeth waved at them from his horse down below and the group waved back. "I thought I almost lost you there." Rick said to Evy as he pulled her in close.

Evy smiled at him. "For a moment you did, would you like to know what heaven is like?" She asked enticingly.

"Later." Rick muttered and then they kissed.

Jonathan, Grace, and Alex grimaced. "Please!" They said in disgust. The balloon sailed off into the distance.


	11. Chapter 11

Well that's the end of the second book, I hope you all enjoyed it. Please leave a review, I'd love to know your thoughts.

Thanks!

BlackMoonDarkness.


End file.
